


reality will break your heart (survival will not be the hardest part)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS BUT AGAIN IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING BUT I AM SO SORRY, i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: “Why don’t I finish what I started earlier tonight, Dee Dee, my friend?” And she whips around, her scepter raised and there’s a flash of green light. Kimberly sees the rope above the boat fall down and wrap around Trini’s neck before the wood beneath Trini explodes and the chains let her go and she falls, splashing into the water loudly.AKA Trini dies instead of Billy and Kimberly doesn't exactly handle it very well.





	reality will break your heart (survival will not be the hardest part)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "26" by Paramore.

Kimberly Hart’s not quite sure when her life became this constant state of anxiety and fear, but she’s pretty sure it began around the time her and four other kids from her school found these alien power coins buried in the side of a cliff and became the Power Rangers. 

When they first enter the ship and Zordon tells them everything about who they are now, the new people they have become since finding the coins, Kimberly doesn’t believe it.

She stares blankly at the pixelated face on the wall that tells them they’re ‘Power Rangers’, shrugs when Trini looks at her with the world’s biggest look of confusion and mouths the word ‘what’ at her, and is two seconds away from turning around and high tailing out of there.

Then Zordon shows them the vision.

Rita Repulsa is every bit as vile as her last name, and all Kimberly feels when Rita touches her is death.

Because the inevitability of it courses through her the second those sharp, golden fingers touch her face.

It feels so unbelievably real, but then she blinks and she’s back on the ship.

The others look just as terrified, and Kimberly realizes they must have shared the same vision, because when she asks if that was real, Trini looks at her with wide eyes and bared teeth, looking like she’s just seen a ghost for the first time.

“Felt like it.”

When Alpha 5 tells them that Rita is here and they have eleven days to stop her, Kimberly stops breathing altogether.

Eleven days to stop a woman who looks like she could kill them with the flick of her finger?

“If we’re the Power Rangers and this is our ship, if I walk through that door right now, will it open for me?” Trini’s voice snaps Kimberly back and when Zordon tells her yes, Trini looks at Kimberly desperately.

“Let’s go.”

Kimberly doesn’t need to be to be told twice. She’s inches behind Trini as they both run out of the ship as fast as they can.

When Jason catches up to them, Kimberly sees him looking at Trini.

“Who exactly are you?” He asks.

“Really, now you’re gonna ask me who I am?” She says sarcastically. 

“Look her name’s Dee Dee.” Zack says. Trini glares at him.

“Trini.” 

“She’s new at school. Transferred in a month ago, we have English together, right?” Kimberly says, smiling. Trini scoffs.

“I’ve been at Angel Grove for over a year now, we have biology together. Good talk.” 

Oh.

Somehow, the five of them pluck up the courage to return to the ship.

Somehow, the five of them begin to train and learn how to fight.

Somehow, the five of them pluck up the courage to decide to take Rita on and save the Universe.

Kimberly turns her power coin over in her hands and lets out a deep sigh. She turns over in her bed, winces because every movement zaps her body with pain.

Training has been difficult.

Kimberly still doesn’t know how they’re supposed to learn how to fight someone over sixty-five million years old in less than eleven days, and she can’t deny that her hope keeps fading the closer the eleven days gets to ending. 

Her phone buzzes and she grabs it, a grin instantly lighting her face.

_Trini._  
Message (1).  
Going to Krispy Kreme before training today. Wanna come with? 

She bites her bottom lip before grinning once more.

_Definitely. Meet you at the front entrance of the school at 3! Xx_

Kimberly honestly never thought she’d see the day she’d be best friends with Trini. Even when they had found out they were Power Rangers and were team mates, Kimberly thought she’d probably get along with Jason the most.

After all, Trini had effectively shut her down that day in the ship when Kimberly couldn’t even get her transfer date right.

But they had bonded in the last week, both of them teaming up the most during training and even taking each other on in some sessions.

Trini orders them a slice of cake and two coffees when they get to Krispy Kreme that afternoon, and Kimberly drinks from her cup and observes Trini as she rests her head in her left hand with a yawn.

“Tired?” Kimberly asks. Trini nods lazily.

“This training is fucking torture on my body. I can’t even move without it hurting.” She mumbles. 

“I know, same.” Kimberly grabs her fork and stabs it into the cake, and Trini does the same, taking the other end of the slice with a sigh.

“You think we can do it?” Trini asks, and Kimberly doesn’t need her to elaborate.

“I don’t know. We’ve been working our butts off, and I’m pretty sure I’ve had more injuries in the last week than I ever had in my three years of cheerleading, but...I don’t know. Rita is...”

“Scary.” Trini says, letting out a huff of breath.

“Really scary.” Kimberly says, nodding. 

“That vision we had of her...it felt like I couldn’t escape her no matter how hard I tried. Did you feel the same?” Trini asks. Kimberly nods, casts her eyes down to the cake because she’d really rather not talk about this and Trini seems to catch on, because she sits up straighter and clears her throat.

“So you really thought I only transferred to Angel Grove last month?” Kimberly groans and looks at her apologetically.

“I’m so sorry-.”

“And that we had English together when we don’t.” Trini continues, and Kimberly laughs awkwardly.

“I don’t pay attention a lot. Clearly.”

“Clearly.” Trini agrees. Kimberly raises an eyebrow at her.

“But you do. You noticed we have Biology together.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“Hard not to.” She mutters. Kimberly looks at her in confusion and she shrugs.

“You’re the popular girl. Or you were. Hard not to notice.” She says simply. 

“I wasn’t that popular-.”

They hear the sound of a bell chiming and both of them look to the entrance of Krispy Kreme and Kimberly’s heart drops.

Her ex-best friend and her ex-boyfriend walk in together hand in hand, and Kimberly’s eyes follow them as they move to the counter, neither of them even glancing her way.

“You think our lives will ever be the same?” Kimberly finds herself asking, not taking her eyes of Ty and Amanda, who laughs at something he says with the fakest laugh Kimberly’s ever heard come out of her mouth.

And Kimberly’s heard them all.

She hears the sound of something slamming down onto the table in front of her and she turns her head to see Trini looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her fork deep into the last piece of the cake. 

Kimberly sees the expression on her face.

Oh, she’s on.

She goes to move her fork onto the cake, and Trini moves it back closer to her. She reaches for it again and Trini grabs her wrist with her free hand.

They play fight, the sound of forks scraping the table and skin being slapped as they both slam their forks down at the same time.

Trini’s fork is positioned with the prongs up, the cake hanging onto the three sharp points. Kimberly goes to grab it with her hand.

Trini slaps her hand away.

Kimberly looks at her in mock shock as Trini grins, then rushes forward, mouth open to eat the piece of cake and Kimberly shoves her hand in front of the cake, pointing at her with her index finger.

“No.” She teases. Trini smiles at her lopsidedly and Kimberly finds her grin widening as she gets the fork off Trini before Trini smacks it up and out of her hand and it’s spinning in the air.

They both stand at the same time, reaching for it while slapping each other’s hands away and Trini manages to grab it and slam it down onto the table so hard, the wood splinters and the cake pretty much disintegrates.

She looks at Kimberly before laughing breathlessly and Kimberly laughs with her, looking around to see if anyone is watching them, Amanda and Ty completely erased from her mind. 

Training is brutal, and Kimberly goes home with fresh bruises over her old ones, a hoodie covering her body and face from view as she says a quick hi to her mom and dad before going to her room.

The next few days pass, and Kimberly can feel her body beginning to change. Her body becomes less and less sore with each training session, her arms begin to grow harder, stronger underneath the skin.

The same can be said for everyone else on the team, and Kimberly grins when, during one day of training, Trini manages to beat Jason down and win.

They cheer for her, and even Jason grins and lets her help him up, ruffling her hair and giving her a one armed hug, which, to Kimberly’s surprise, Trini reciprocates. 

Kimberly thinks they might actually have a chance.

She should never have gotten her hopes up.

Alpha 5 decides to give them some motivation by introducing them to the Zords, gigantic and incredibly powerful metal robots shaped like dinosaurs that Alpha 5 tells them they will eventually earn the privilege of using in battle. 

Until then, they’re off limits.

Zack, however, doesn’t think they are.

He crashes his Zord straight through the Cliff and the four of them go flying. Kimberly lands on her back and groans as pain zaps through her body when she sits up, but when she looks to her right, she sees Trini slowly moving back against the rock behind her.

“You alright?” She calls out. Trini’s touching her forehead, and Kimberly can see the blood on her hand when she moves it away. 

Zack jumps down from the Zord with a laugh.

“Alright my bad, my bad, that’s on me right there-.” Trini’s standing and marching over to him and Kimberly’s not far behind.

“What’s your problem?” Trini yells angrily. Kimberly turns when she hears Jason stomping his way over to Zack as well.

“You could’ve killed yourself or us!” He growls. Zack scoffs and shoves him.

“Back off, boss man.” He goes to walk away and Jason grabs him.

“Hey!” Before any of them can do anything, Jason punches him clean in the face.

“Hold on, come on guys, wow...” Billy moves forward, but Zack punches Jason back, and before Kimberly can stop her, Trini’s rushing forward.

“Guys, guys, guys, come on!” She grabs Zack in an attempt to pull him away, but Zack grabs her and shoves her off him lightly.

Kimberly’s about to step forward and punch Zack herself when Billy suddenly pushes himself between Zack and Jason.

“Stop fighting please!”

And just like that, right before they’re very eyes, metallic blue armor begins to form all over Billy’s body, starting with his legs and moving up until he’s covered head to toe in armor, a helmet the last thing to form.

He’s morphed.

They’re all staring at him in awe, and Trini lets out a breathless laugh.

“That’s dope.” She says with a grin.

“What, I got something on my face?” Billy says, before looking down at his arms and suddenly shouting.

“WHAT? OKAY NOW THAT’S COOL!” He yells, jumping up and down. 

Zack touches him, and the armor falls away, and before they can begin to celebrate, Zordon’s voice booms around the Pit.

“Get out. Training is over for today. Go home.” He says simply. Kimberly looks up at the ceiling and scoffs in disbelief, pointing at Billy excitedly.

“I’m sorry, he-he just morphed! He did it, you saw it right?” She calls out.

“Do it again. All of you. Any of you.”

Kimberly stares at Billy, watches him looking back and forth between Zack and Jason, who mutter words of encouragement to him but he can’t do it.

Zordon kicks them out, and they leave the ship, all of them nursing their injuries and their pride.

When they get to the outside and begin their descent down the cliff, Zack calls out to them.

“Hey guys? Guys, look, uh...I’m gonna stay up here tonight, make a fire. I’ve got some food, if you guys wanna stay...”

Kimberly looks at Trini, whose gaze moves from Zack to her, and she shrugs.

“I’m down.” Kimberly sighs, knowing she can’t back out now as Trini makes her way to Zack, who smiles at her.

“Alright, cool.” 

“I’m not sleeping on a cliff in this freezing cold, though.” Trini says, and Kimberly nods.

“Yeah, me neither.” Zack rolls his eyes at them.

“Alright, fine, you girly girls.” Trini punches him in the arm, and Zack lets out a shriek of pain before grabbing it with a wince.

“Ow!”

“Payback for my head.” Trini says, pointing at her forehead, where the blood from before has now dried and caked on the side of her face.

“Come here.” Kimberly says, reaching out and gripping Trini’s hand. She leads her over to a rock and sits her down before reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of water and a towel. She douses the towel with water and goes to touch it to Trini’s head, but Trini’s fingers close around her wrist to stop her.

“I can do it, don’t worry.” She says gruffly. Kimberly hesitates and reaches up, brushing her hair back from her face.

“You’re cut pretty bad.” Kimberly whispers, and she can feel the electricity running through her fingers like a current as she touches the wound on Trini’s forehead, and she’s pretty sure Trini can feel it too, because she shudders before swatting Kimberly’s hand away gently.

“It’s almost already healed, the blood isn’t fresh. I got it. Thanks.” She takes the towel from Kimberly’s hands, and Kimberly’s about to protest when Zack calls out.

“Hey, Kim! Wanna help me with the fire?” She sighs and makes her way over to him, and by the time Zack and Kimberly have finished setting up the fire, the sun has set and Trini’s cut has faded into a scar, the skin raised and a few pigments lighter than her naturally tan skin. 

Kimberly knows by now that the scar won’t fade, because she has them all over her arms and back now from the gashes she’s gotten in training, falling onto rocks and cutting her body open. 

She’s about to ask Trini if she’s okay when Jason suddenly appears and makes his way over to them, his expression stony.

“What happened back there?” Zack asks. Jason glares at him.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it...” He sits down at one of the rocks and looks up at Billy.

“Billy, how’d you do it? How’d you morph?” Billy looks between all of them in genuine confusion.

“I don’t know!” He says. Jason sighs.

“What are you guys thinking about when we’re trying to morph?” He says, looking at them all with a frown. Kimberly grins and grabs a piece of plywood before dropping her voice an octave.

“‘You must shed your masks to wear this armor.’” She drones in her best Zordon impression, and the others laugh loudly before Billy steps up to the plate.

“‘Think only of each other and the morphing grid will open to you.’” He booms, and Kimberly laughs and nods, impressed.

“Yeah, that’s better.” She says, throwing the piece of plywood into the fire, which causes it to rise.

“Well, maybe it’s ‘cause we don’t know each other. Maybe that’s why we can’t morph.” Zack speaks up, and Kimberly looks up at him, her heart dropping because she’s so not in the mood to have a heart to heart.

“Okay.”

“No, I’m serious. Let’s do this. For real.” Zack stands and looks at them before smiling.

“I’m Zack and I am a Power Ranger.” They all laugh loudly and Kimberly looks over at Trini, who takes a swig from the bottle she’s drinking from.

“Hi Zack.” They all chant. He grins.

“I live in Melody Mobile Home Park. It’s just me and my mom and my mom...MY MOTHER’S THE BEST!” He shouts. They all grin widely, but Zack’s euphoria fades and Kimberly is shocked to see he’s holding back tears.

“But my mom...she’s sick. I do what I can but...but I’m scared. Sometimes I get too scared to stay there at night because...’cause I’m afraid she can’t make it. And if she goes...” He trails off, and Kimberly watches as he stares at the fire blankly.

“When she goes...I got nobody else.” Kimberly blinks back tears and looks over at Trini, who flicks her eyes at Kimberly before looking back at Zack as she takes another drink from her bottle.

“Look, I think being with you guys is good for me.” Zack says, looking at the others. Kimberly bites her lip.

“Let’s do that! Let’s tell our secrets. It’ll help us!” Kimberly looks at Billy and he stands.

“Okay, I got a secret. I like country music.” They all laugh loudly and Kimberly shakes her head in disbelief.

“Matter of fact, I love country music. And I don’t...I don’t miss my dad as much.” Kimberly casts her eyes down to the ground, her heart breaking as Billy sighs.

“I mean, coming to the mountain with him was all I had but...coming to the mountain with you guys is just as good. Yeah...” Kimberly sighs and looks up when Jason clears his throat.

“Bigger secret is...why were you in detention?” He asks.

“I blew up my lunch box.” Billy says, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“What?!” Kimberly says, laughing loudly. 

“It was an accident!” He exclaims.

“Of course.” Trini says, rolling her eyes with a laugh and Kimberly grins at her.

“My lunch box was in my locker, boom goes the lunch box, and detention goes Billy! Let’s not forget, Kimberly Hart was also in detention too, so...” They all turn to look at her and Kimberly’s heart drops down to her feet. She swallows the lump in her throat and it’s on the tip of her tongue...

She looks up at Trini, who watches her carefully.

She thinks about the others hating her for what she did to Amanda...thinks of Trini looking at her with disappointment and disgust...

“Not tonight. Skip me.” She says firmly. The others look disappointed, and Kimberly avoids Trini’s gaze as she throws more wood into the fire.

“What about you, dude? Why don’t you tell us who you really are?” Zack says to Jason, and Jason scoffs.

“Because everyone knows exactly who I am.” He says simply. Kimberly breathes a sigh of relief that the attention is off her now when Zack scoffs.

“Okay...and what about you, crazy girl?” He says, turning to Trini. She smirks widely.

“I could tell you anything and you’d have to believe me.” Zack tilts his head at her with a smile and she looks at each of them before taking a deep breath in.

“Okay, um...I’m the new girl. Always. Three schools in three years. What’s crazy is, I like it that way, you know...it’s just easier. Nobody ever has to get to know me and, um...my parents don’t have to worry about my relationships.” She drinks from her bottle loudly with shaking hands and Kimberly watches her intently.

“Boyfriend troubles?” She hears Zack say, and Trini chokes back a laugh.

“Yeah, boyfriend troubles.” She says sarcastically. Kimberly looks at Zack and sees him exchange a look with Jason before looking back at Trini.

“Girlfriend troubles?” He says slowly. Kimberly’s heart races as she looks back at Trini, who looks at Zack before gazing into the fire and taking a deep breath in.

“My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They’d like for me to uh, dress differently...talk more...have the kind of friends they want me to have. I just...I don’t know how to tell them what’s really going on with me.” Trini’s voice shakes the entire time, and she looks at Kimberly, who has the urge to get up and hug Trini close to her rush through her body out of nowhere. But before she can, Trini leans forward and sighs.

“And I’ve never said any of this out loud.” She finishes, her voice clear and firm and Billy speaks up. 

“Nah, it’s cool. You’re with us now.” He extends his fist to Trini for her to bump it, and she just stares at it before looking at Billy.

“Am I?” Billy lowers his fist and Kimberly looks at Trini to see her struggling to hold back tears.

 

“What does that mean? When all this is over, are we Power Rangers? Or...” Trini finally meets Kimberly’s gaze and Kimberly can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Are we friends?” She finishes, and Kimberly can feel the tears in her own eyes threatening to fall down her face as she sniffs and doesn’t break eye contact with Trini, who eventually looks down with a sigh before clearing her throat.

“I’m, uh...I’m gonna head out. My parents are probably wondering where I am, so...” She stands, leaves her drink at her feet and shoulders her bag before looking at all of them.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

She goes to walk away, and Kimberly is up and running after her before she can stop herself.

“Trin, wait!” Trini stops and turns and Kimberly reaches out wraps her arms around her neck.

“We’re here for you, okay? You don’t have to hide from us, I promise.” She whispers into her ear. She hears a soft whimper escape Trini before she wraps her arms around Kimberly’s waist and hugs her back, burying her head into Kimberly’s shoulder.

They stay like this for almost two minutes straight before Trini clears her throat and detaches herself from Kimberly.

“Thanks.” She says hoarsely.

“Trini, I...I don’t know what to say.” Kimberly says softly. Trini looks at her, bites on her lip and shakes her head.

“You don’t have to say anything.” She whispers back. Kimberly grips her hand, and Trini looks down at their intertwined hands before looking up at Kimberly with sad eyes.

“I should get home.” She says, her voice cracking and before Kimberly can say anything else, she turns and walks away. 

When Kimberly heads home, spends three hours tossing and turning in her bed with absolutely no control over her mind which refuses to shut up, she decides she needs to finally say something.

She contemplates going to Trini and telling her everything, but she can’t bring it in her to do it. The thought of Trini hating her or being disappointed in her stings too much.

So she sneaks out of her window and makes her way to Jason’s house. 

And she tells him everything.

She tells him about Amanda and the photo, and he listens patiently and tells her she did an awful thing but she’s not an awful person. 

And Kimberly wants so desperately to believe it.

Then her phone rings.

_Trini._  
Message (1).  
Meet me at the stadium at the school. It’s important. 

Kimberly frowns, and Jason’s phone rings half a second later.

“It’s Trini.” He says softly.

“I know. She probably sent you the same message.” Kimberly shows him her message and he looks down at his own before nodding.

“Let’s go.” 

They both sneak out of the window and begin running as fast as they can to the school. They use a bit of Ranger speed, and Kimberly can feel the worry pounding through her entire body.

What was wrong with Trini?

Was she about to leave them?

Kimberly refuses to think that’s even possible as she and Jason enter the stadium and walk straight to the stands. She sees Zack and Billy there as well and she picks up her speed.

“So, we all got the same text. So where is she?” She asks. Zack and Billy shrug as Kimberly climbs up the first row of seats.

“I’m here!” They all look up at the sound of Trini’s voice and find her at the top of the stands looking down at them. She looks scared out of her mind, and Kimberly feels her heart pound in her ears.

“Look, Rita came to my house tonight.” Trini says, looking at them as she swallows loudly.

“What?” Kimberly looks at her in shock and Trini sighs.

“Yeah, she’s real.” She scoffs and pulls her shirt down to expose her neck and Kimberly sees scratch marks all over Trini’s collarbone, deep and bleeding and then she realizes that Trini’s lip is cut and there’s another cut to her forehead as well.

“Insane.” Trini deadpans. Kimberly feels red hot anger boil through her and right now, all she can think about is getting her hands on Rita.

“She nearly killed me. She was trying to get me to join her. She said she’d spare my life if I could keep a secret.”

“What secret?” Zack asks. Trini sighs. 

“At dawn, the destruction of Angel Grove begins.” Kimberly’s heart drops and she looks at Jason, fear pounding through her.

“This is real. This is the end.” She chokes out.

“No it’s not. Where is she?” Jason asks, not taking his eyes of Trini. 

“She said to meet her where the dead ships live.” Trini says firmly.

“Okay, that’s the boatyard by the docks, right? Let’s go.” Jason makes his way up the stands, and when he doesn’t hear the sounds of four people following him, he stops and turns to look at them in shock. Kimberly looks at Trini, who looks back at her guiltily.

“Are you serious? No one?” He exclaims angrily. 

“Jason, we’re not even Power Rangers yet!” Trini says, looking at him like he’s crazy.

“I say we go back to Zordon.” Billy says anxiously, and Kimberly finds herself agreeing with Billy’s plan when Jason scoffs and shakes his head.

“Okay, the only reason Zordon wanted us to become Power Rangers, is so that he can come back to life.” Kimberly looks at Jason in shock, and Billy frowns.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he told me.” Jason says softly. Kimberly tries to push down her feelings of betrayal, but Billy speaks her mind.

“So wait, this all is a lie?”

“Of course it was a lie, Billy.” Kimberly sees Trini’s head fall in disappointment and Kimberly bites down on her lip.

“We failed. Let’s stop being delusional about being a team of superheroes.” Jason says. Billy sighs and Kimberly looks at Jason, who looks at all of them defiantly.

“We’re all screw ups. And as much as I hate this scrubby, bullshit town...I don’t wanna just sit around and watch it die, okay? Let’s go and do the one thing that’s been asked of us and kill Rita.” Kimberly looks at Trini again, sees her nodding a little and she scoffs in disbelief.

“You know this is a really bad idea, right?” She says, more to Trini than Jason, but Jason nods.

“The worst. Let’s vote. Show of hands.” Kimberly hesitates, but when Trini raises her hand, she lets out a deep sigh and raises her hand as well. Trini looks back at her with a smile as Zack, Jason and finally Billy also raise their hands.

“Let’s do it.” 

The boys rush forward to follow Jason, and Kimberly trails behind with Trini, watches as she winces before running after them.

“Are you okay?” Kimberly asks her as they run, and Trini nods.

“I’m fine.” She says through gritted teeth. Kimberly wants to stop her, to make sure she really is okay, but she knows they don’t have time.

They use their ranger speed to get there faster, and when they reach the docks, they each grab weapons lying around the place. 

When they reach the deck, they find someone sitting in the middle of the deck in a chair, and Jason brings them to a stop.

“Let’s go.” He whispers. He leads them forward, and when they rush forward, yells escaping them, they find an old man tied to the chair, looking at them in horror.

“I’ll untie him!” Billy says.

“Wait, let’s just think about this, okay?” Kimberly’s about to say that he might be working for Rita, might be part of a trap when she hears Trini whisper softly.

“Oh, shit.” Before Kimberly can ask her what’s wrong, she’s thrown back by a blast, hitting one of the containers on the deck and she collapses, wincing and groaning in pain as she pushes herself up.

“Right on time! I was beginning to think you were too dumb to know where the dead ships live.” Kimberly sees Rita look up at Trini, who growls and throws the weapon in her hand at Rita, who easily dodges it and looks at them all with a playful, evil smile, gold teeth shining in the moonlight and Kimberly sees Trini was right.

She’s fucking terrifying.

“Let’s play.” Rita whispers, grinning at them, and Kimberly pushes her fear down and rushes forward, her mind and body entering attack mode.

Rita overpowers them so easily, it’s pathetic really.

She has them chained to the side of a boat in less than five minutes, and Kimberly tries to get out of the chains but she can’t move. Rita paces in front of them with a sickening grin on her face and Kimberly has never been more afraid in her life.

“Five little rangers, tied up like fish.” She comes to a stop in front of Jason and grins widely.

“The leader! Hello, Red!” Jason growls and manages to whip his head forward and connect with her face. She growls, but grins at him, impressed.

“You’re not entirely disappointing! Ooh, look at you, trying to figure out my plan. I’ll just tell you!” Rita looks over at Trini with a sadistic laugh.

“Yellow has led you to your deaths! Because I am going to kill you, one by one until you tell me...where is my Crystal?” She stops in front of Jason again and he glares at her.

“We don’t know.” He growls. She glares at him impatiently.

“No, Red, YOU don’t know!” She grabs his face, clutching it in her claw like hands. 

“But guess what? One of you does!” Kimberly looks at Jason in shock as Rita lets him go and begins making her way down the line.

“Who could it be? Eenie...” She passes Kimberly, who whimpers, her heart pounding against her chest and the fear running through her body almost intoxicating her.

“Meenie, Miney...” She comes to a stop in front of Billy and grins.

“Blue.” 

No, not Billy...

“Blue, so loyal, pure of heart...tell the class what you know! Where’s my crystal?!” 

Billy doesn’t say anything, and Rita hisses impatiently.

“You can tell me now, Blue, or you can tell me after I kill all of your friends.” Rita pauses, then looks at Zack beside Billy.

“Let’s start with Zack.” She raises her scepter to Zack’s throat and he gasps loudly for air as the others squirm against their chains, trying to get free. 

“He dies in 3...2...” She holds up one finger and Billy gasps.

“Okay, okay, don’t hurt my friends, alright! It’s settled down at an establishment!”

“Where? What does that mean? What’s it called?!” Rita roars. Billy winces.

“It’s a Krispy Kreme.” He gasps out. 

“Krispy Kreme?” Zack whispers.

“Krispy Kreme.” Rita says softly and Billy nods.

“This is a special place.” Rita says and Billy nods again.

“Very special.” He gasps out, wincing in pain against the chains. 

“It must be. The source of life itself is buried there.” Rita says. She slaps Billy across the face lightly.

“Thank you, Blue, for being so weak.” She walks away, and Kimberly thinks maybe they’ve escaped death, maybe they’ll be okay...

Please let them be okay-

“Zordon would lose all respect for me if I don’t kill you.” She comes to a stop in front of Trini and grins wickedly before walking back up the dock.

“At least one of you.” She comes to a stop and Kimberly hears her laugh.

“Why don’t I finish what I started earlier tonight, Dee Dee, my friend?” And she whips around, her scepter raised and there’s a flash of green light. Kimberly sees the rope above the boat fall down and wrap around Trini’s neck before the wood beneath Trini explodes and the chains let her go and she falls, splashing into the water loudly.

“TRINI!” Kimberly is screaming, and Jason is roaring Trini’s name as he tries to get out of the chains, and Billy and Zack do the same.

“Jesus, we gotta help her!” Zack screams. 

“TRINI!” Kimberly feels her shoulder pop out of place from how hard she’s struggling, but she barely feels the pain, only struggles harder because she has to escape, she has to get out, she has to save Trini-

Kimberly sees the rope tighten, sees it shake as it holds still and she looks at it in shock as Rita’s laughter echoes in the night sky.

“You’re not ready to kill me! You’re not worthy!” She raises her scepter and suddenly the chains holding all of them in place collapse and they fall onto the deck. Kimberly’s up in less than a second and running toward where Trini has fallen down.

“Quick, Jason! Help me!” She’s gasping for air, gasping as Jason reaches down and dunks almost his entire body underwater before he suddenly pulls himself up, his arms wrapped under Trini’s under arms and he drags her out of the hole and onto the deck, and Kimberly immediately touches her neck, feels for a pulse, refuses to acknowledge that Trini’s body is cold, that her neck is oddly twisted-

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Billy asks. Jason slaps Trini’s cheek lightly, tears in his eyes as he shakes his head.

“Come on, Trin. Come on girl, wake up!” 

“Trini, come on, come on!” Kimberly shakes her, as if that will somehow bring her to consciousness and Jason’s bottom lip trembles as he whimpers.

“She’s dead.” He whimpers out.

“No, no, no...” Kimberly shakes her again, and Jason grips Trini’s hand resting on top of her stomach.

“She’s dead.” He whispers softly. Kimberly shakes her head, refuses to believe it, because it can’t be, it can’t, no, no, no...

“Trin, come on...come on, shit, come on...” She lifts Trini’s lifeless body into her arms and when Trini doesn’t reciprocate, she lets out a choked sob and holds her tighter, looking up at the dock where Rita has disappeared.

“Pick her up.” She manages to get out. Jason and Zack look down at her in shock and Kimberly tries to speak through her sobs.

“Help me pick her up!” She screams. 

“Come on!” Zack yells, slapping Jason’s chest, who is still looking down at Trini in shock, and Kimberly grabs one of Trini’s arms and wraps it around her neck. Zack grabs her other arm and does the same, and Billy and Jason take her legs. The four of them lift her, and when Trini’s head sags backward, Kimberly wails loudly but holds Trini steady on her already aching shoulder and refuses to let her go.

They carry her all the way back to the cliff, and Zack and Jason let her go as Zack spins her around and Trini’s lifeless, collapsing against Kimberly, who holds her close.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, Trin, I’ve got you-.” She chokes on a sob and shakes her head and looks up at Jason, who bites down on his lip to stop it from shaking.

“Take her. Take...” Kimberly can’t get the words out, and Jason nods and lifts Trini into his arms before turning around and jumping down the cliff.

Kimberly collapses to her knees and tries her best to breathe but she can’t, she can’t fucking breathe-

“Come on, Kim. Come on.” Billy whispers, lifting her up, and Kimberly bites back a sob and nods, swallowing down her tears as she jumps in after Zack. 

When they reach the ship, Jason is lifting Trini’s lifeless body into his arms again, and Kimberly runs over to him and grabs one of her legs and one of her arms, hooking it around her neck again as Jason does the same on her other side.

“Come on, Zordon can help, he can...” Kimberly whispers, because it’s the only thing she has left, the only thing she’s living for now, to bring Trini back, to save her, she’s not dead, she’s not-

“Oh no, Trini...” Alpha 5 whispers as they walk into the center of the ship and Kimberly shakes her head.

“No, it’s not over!” She growls through gritted teeth. They lower her body down gently to the ground and Jason runs forward toward the wall where Zordon is.

“Do something okay?! There must be something you can do for her?!” He shouts. Zordon looks at them somberly.

“I told you that you were not ready.” He says softly. Jason runs his hand through his hair.

“Zordon, please. Help us, okay? Please!” Kimberly brushes Trini’s hair back from her face, fingers touching the wounds on her forehead and looks up to see Zordon looking anywhere but at Jason.

“There’s nothing that I can do for her. We were both reckless with our teams.” He says softly. It’s silent throughout the ship.

“No...” Alpha 5 whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Jason says shakily. He turns to look at all of them, tears falling down his face.

“I’m sorry guys. She’s dead because of me. I pushed it as usual and I made the wrong decision out of fear and anger because I was just...I was so angry and Trini...Trini loved us. She loved us and...” He trails off, and Kimberly can’t bear to look at him, looks back down at Trini, grips her cold hand and tries to stop the fissures forming in her heart, tries her best to breathe but she can’t because she has to find a way, she has to bring her back-

Kimberly feels white hot anger flood her and she glares up at Zordon through her tears.

“You fix this.” She growls. Zordon sighs.

“Kimberly-.”

“Rita targeted her because of you! Because you told us all time and time again to risk our lives and because Trini was going through so much already, and Rita saw the cracks and targeted her because you wouldn’t talk to her like a human being! You wouldn’t talk to any of us like a human being! We’re just your fucking soldiers fighting your stupid fucking war!” 

“Kimberly-.” Jason starts, but before she can stop herself, Kimberly's screaming. 

Because Zordon still won't look at them.

"LOOK AT HER! YOU LOOK AT HER, SHE'S-." Kimberly's throat tightens and Zordon looks at her before his eyes move down to Trini's lifeless body. 

"Kimberly..." Jason whispers, stepping forward and Kimberly looks at him. 

“She can’t be dead, Jason.” Her voice breaks and Jason looks at her and shakes his head. 

“Jason, she can’t...”

“Kim, I’m so sorry.” Kimberly purses her lips, looks back down at Trini and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as she runs her fingers through her hair.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers against her skin.

Kimberly has half a mind to crawl up next to Trini and die with her.

“I’m sorry, Trini. I’d trade my life for yours if I could.” Jason whispers. 

“Maybe she traded her life for us.” Billy says softly.

“Yeah, probably did. I would.” Zack whispers. 

“Me, too.” Billy says, looking down at Trini’s body sadly. 

“Me, too.” Jason says, his voice breaking. 

Kimberly still doesn’t take her eyes off Trini.

There’s so much she wanted to say...

“Me, too.” She whispers instead. 

They’re silent for a while until Jason speaks up.

“It’s just the four of us now.” Kimberly feels her heart pound at those words and she winces, still doesn’t take her eyes off Trini, still brushes her hair back and simply looks at her, drinks her in...

“The truth is, whatever we’ve said to each other, it doesn’t matter. This, this is the only thing that matters.” Jason says. Kimberly closes her eyes and lets her tears fall.

She wants Trini back.

“He’s right.” Zack whispers softly. There’s a loud sound that echoes throughout the ship and Kimberly looks up at the grid to see is buzzing and glowing.

“Zordon, look at the grid! This is your time! Do you see it? The grid is open, step through!” Alpha 5 yells, looking up at the wall at Zordon.

“Yes, I see it. I see it.” Zordon says softly.

“Step through, Zordon!” Alpha 5 yells. 

“What’s happening?” Jason yells.

“The morphing grid is open!” Alpha 5 tells him. Zordon’s face suddenly disappears and Kimberly has a sudden urge to cover Trini’s body with her own, which she does.

“Where is he?” She hears Zack scream.

“He must have stepped through the grid!” Alpha 5 shouts.

“Alpha, where’d he go?” Billy exclaims.

“I don’t know where he is!” Alpha 5 screams, and Kimberly squeezes her eyes shut and part of feels that if this is the end, she doesn’t mind.

At least she’ll be with Trini again.

The ship powers down for half a second before powering back up, and when Kimberly looks up, Zordon’s face appears on the wall again. 

“Zordon? Why didn’t you step through? That was your only chance!” Alpha 5 says. Zordon sighs.

“I know. But only one can come back...” He says softly. Kimberly frowns when suddenly, she feels something shift underneath her before there’s a loud coughing sound and she looks down to see Trini suddenly gasp, water spouting from her mouth as she coughs and her whole body jerks with the movements. 

“Trini?” Kimberly is frozen in shock, watching as Trini turns her head to the side and coughs up more water before she gasps for air and sits up wildly, looking around at them all with wide eyes.

“Trini!” Kimberly is still frozen as Billy, Zack and Jason rush forward, screaming in delight and Trini looks around at them all in confusion.

“What...did I die?” She asks hoarsely.

“Yes.” Jason says, at the same time that Billy says-

“No!”

“You guys brought me back?” Trini asks, looking at them all. Kimberly can’t move, can’t think-

“There can only be one Red Ranger, Jason. This is your time. This is your team.” Zordon says, but Kimberly blocks him out, doesn’t even hear Jason’s reply because all that matters is Trini.

Trini warm and soft beneath her fingertips, moving and talking and breathing and living-

“Kimberly?” Trini’s voice is soft, her fingers gripping Kimberly’s wrist and Kimberly looks up into her brown eyes.

“You died.” She whispers.

“Apparently.” Trini says. Kimberly shakes her head.

“You died.” She whispers again. Trini’s grip on her wrist tightens.

“Kimberly...”

Before Trini can react, Kimberly grabs her by the shirt and pulls her forward until their lips crash together.

Trini’s frozen in shock for a few seconds before she reaches up and runs a hand through Kimberly’s hair before kissing her back, and Kimberly deepens the kiss with a moan, tears falling down her face because she’s okay, Trini’s okay, she’s alive-

“Uh, guys?” They break apart breathlessly and Trini looks up at Jason, face scrunched up in anger.

“Why did you have to ruin that?” She growls. Jason ruffles the back of his head.

“Uh, Rita. The crystal. We kinda have to go.” Trini rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“Right. Save the Universe, then kiss the pretty girl. Got it.” 

“Wait, one more.” Kimberly protests, and Trini smiles against her lips as Kimberly kisses her again, wanting to do it over and over and over-

“Come on lovebirds! It’s morphin’ time!” 

Kimberly doesn’t think she’s ever felt more alive than when they morph. Her armor covers her body and when she looks up at Trini, who’s looking down at her armor with a grin, her heart grows ten times in size and nothing else matters anymore.

They morph, and for the first time, they really feel like the Power Rangers.

They defeat Rita, save the town and the Universe and by the end of it all, Kimberly collapses against her bed in exhaustion. But when soft fingers comb through her hair, she can’t help but smile and look up at Trini, who smiles down at her tiredly.

“I think I just felt every human emotion possible in the last twenty four hours.” Kimberly whispers softly.

“I died less than twenty four hours ago.” Trini says blankly.

“Don’t remind me.” Kimberly whispers, leaning in and resting her head against Trini’s chest, as if to make sure her heart is still beating. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Trini says. Kimberly looks up at her and bites her lip.

“I didn’t know. But then you were...you were gone and all I wanted to do was either bring you back or die with you.” Kimberly says softly.

“Don’t say that. I can’t imagine a world without you in it.” Trini mumbles, taking Kimberly’s hand in her own and playing with her fingers.

“I had a world without you in it and I never want to feel that again.” Trini smiles, and Kimberly leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kimberly whispers against her lips. Trini sighs.

“Thought you were straight. Thought I didn’t have a chance in hell. Figured I’d get over it eventually.” 

“Wrong on all accounts.” 

“Who said I won’t get over you?” Kimberly slaps her arm playfully and Trini mocks injury.

“Ow, hey! I died less than twenty four hours ago, you know?” She says. Kimberly shakes her head, tries to rid herself of the memories and Trini takes her hand.

“You really don’t like that, do you?” She whispers. Kimberly doesn’t reply, just kisses her deeply before resting her forehead against Trini’s.

“Don’t. Ever. Please.” 

“Don’t ever what?” Trini breathes out.

“Get over me.” Kimberly mumbles, and Trini smiles and lifts her head up, pressing a kiss to Kimberly’s forehead.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
